


5 Times Spy Took Care of Sniper's Injuries, and 1 Time the Reverse Happened

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Allergies, Blood, Broken Bones, Bullet wound, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc





	5 Times Spy Took Care of Sniper's Injuries, and 1 Time the Reverse Happened

 

**1.  Broken**

 

" _Shit_.  Ah shit, that fuckin' hurts.  _Ahhhh_ , don't touch it."  Sniper cradled his left forearm gingerly in his right and tried to sit up as Spy hovered at his side.  

 

"Broken, it seems," Spy spoke, gently helping Sniper sit up from where he'd slipped on a rock and fallen.  A recent drizzle of rain had left everything slippery and slightly more hazardous than usual.  They'd only been on the hike about an hour before Sniper fell victim to the slick surfaces.  

 

Sniper's arm looked only slightly misshapen, but it was obvious enough: it was definitely a broken bone causing the irregular shape.

 

"Yeah," Sniper fought to control his breathing, brow twisted in discomfort.  "Ulna, looks like.  Landed on it pretty hard."

 

Spy tutted in sympathy, casting his gaze back from whence they came.  It looked like they'd have to cut their vacation short in favor of a visit to the Medic.  Luckily, he was quite good at holding Sniper's good hand, and steadying him as they made their way back to the base through the thick woods.  

 

 

**2\. Breathing**

 

"Sniper!  Mon cher you must focus.  Calm yourself.  The air will come, the air is there but you are too frantic, mon âme."  He clutched at Sniper's flailing hand, squeezing it to his chest.  He leaned in closer, filling Sniper's field of vision.  "You must breathe with me," he insisted.

 

Sniper didn't acknowledge the words except to squeeze his eyes shut, pitiful gasps exploding from his throat every other second.  He actually looked scared.  His lips were only slightly discolored, but Spy knew it could get worse.  

 

Spy made a big show of breathing in, exaggerating the sound so that Sniper could hear it over the panic furnace raging in his body.  He made an equally loud noise when breathing out, and repeated the performance slowly, willing Sniper to imitate him.  

 

Sniper slammed his other hand into the floor; the air wouldn't come, the air wouldn't come!

 

Spy tried again, cupping Sniper's head in his hands.  "With me, mon cher."  

 

In, out.  Sniper tried and failed.

 

In, out.  Almost.

 

In, out.  It wasn't great, but Sniper was trying.  

 

At that moment, Scout burst into the room with Medic's supply of epinephrine in hand.  

 

 

 

**3\. Bruise**

 

"Can't believe you wear makeup."  Sniper grumbled, cranky.

 

Spy rolled his eyes.  "If you're trying to embarrass me, it's not going to work.  It's good for my skin and my skin looks fabulous, does it not?  Plus," he added haughtily, giving Sniper a light smack on the back of the head.  "If I did not have makeup, you would have to just let everyone see your hickeys."

 

"Hickeys YOU gave me, you bitey wanker."

 

"Semantics.  I am the disease and the cure.  Now hold still, or your neck will look blotchy."

 

 

 

**4\. Bleed**

 

"How's it look?"  Sniper asked, voice heavy with impending sleep.  

 

Spy gently ran his fingertips over the scratches on Sniper's back, getting a feel for how deep they were.  "Not bad, they'll be mostly gone by tomorrow."

 

"S'alright then,"  Sniper yawned.

 

"Hm,"  Spy gazed heavy-lidded down at the markings that ran the length of his partner's back; thin scrapes surrounded by agitated, pink skin.  He'd sort of lost control of himself in those final moments, pulling Sniper closer, deeper inside.  He had come hard, clutching desperately at Sniper's back as spurts of come spilled across their bellies, and digging his nails reflexively into the smooth skin under his hands.  Sniper had roared and climaxed inside Spy, filling him up.  

 

Sniper never minded the scratches, even when they bled.  In fact, he preferred that they did.  

 

 

 

**5.  Bullet**

 

Sniper hissed but didn't move his leg as Spy worked to dig out the slug buried in his thigh.  " _Fucking_ … piss," he swore, trying to lessen his pain by swearing a blue streak.  

 

"Almost…" Spy studiously focused on the wound, moving the tweezers only just enough to get around the metal piece.

 

"You got it?  Got it?"  Sniper writhed a bit, losing his nerve.

 

"Yes, yes, yes."  Spy soothed, finally pulling the tweezer out to reveal the culprit.  He let it fall with a satisfying 'plunk' to the wooden floorboards and pulled out a needle and thread.  

 

Sniper visibly relaxed and slumped back a bit in relief.  "Thanks, mate."

 

 

 

**1.  Hypothermia**

 

It was almost hilarious to see Sniper so nervous.  Had the situation been slightly different, Spy would have laughed.  But as it was, he could barely do anything but shiver and shake as Sniper carried him back to the cabin.  

 

Luckily, they'd shoveled the snow off the pathway yesterday, or the trip to the front door would have taken 5 times as long.  

 

As soon as Sniper had practically kicked the door in, he was pulling frozen pieces of clothing off of Spy.  The hat, the scarf, the coat… all hit the ground with a heavy wet thud.  Spy tried to help, but his limbs weren't working correctly, let alone his fingers, which he couldn't even feel.  It seemed that every muscle was tight and immovable like stone, yet he shook and quaked like a newborn foal.  All he could do was try to remain standing as Sniper finished yanking wet clothes off of his body.  Soon enough he was naked, and it barely looked like his own skin.  He was pale, almost blue.

 

Sniper yanked him around as if he weighed no more than a child.  The Australian pulled off his own coat, also soaked at the sleeves where he had plunged his hands into the lake to retrieve Spy, and let it fall away.  "C'mon," he pulled Spy quickly into the bedroom and began to yank off the rest of his own clothes, until he was nude as well.  

 

Sniper grabbed their largest blanket, the down comforter, off the bed and swirled it around both of their shoulders like an oversized cape.  As soon as their bare chests touched, Spy could feel the taller man flinch at the frigid temperature of his own bluish skin but he didn't pull away.  "Good, that's good.  Tuck up close, come on.  There we go."  Sniper clutched at the blanket edges and sealed them up in a cocoon of his body warmth.

 

The entire time, Spy had not stopped shivering, and he felt as though his body was going to curl up on itself until he was in the fetal position.  He tried to uncurl his back, but couldn't gather the strength.  He was just so cold.  He pressed his nose into Sniper's warm shoulder and tried to concentrate on the heat that seemed so far away and yet was so close.  

 

Eventually, he could feel warm hands on his back.  A warm stomach pressed against his.  Sniper's warm breath on his neck.  

 

Oh, it was starting to come back.  Wonderful, blessed heat.  He ventured a deep breath and his lungs did not scream at him this time.  As he exhaled, he felt the heat from his own lungs fill the space between his mouth and Sniper's chest.  More deep breaths meant more warmth, so he kept at it.

 

It took a while, but the shivering died off and the color returned to his skin.  

 

"Sit tight," Sniper spared a moment for a kiss to Spy's forehead.  "I'm gonna get you some tea."

 

Exhausted, Spy nodded, making a mental note to thank him when he could find his voice again.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
